1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective helmet, and more particularly to an arrangement for holding or maintaining the helmet in position on the head of the wearer, as well as to the devices for adjusting the holding arrangement, especially a chin strap.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Protective helmets are known, which are used in various fields and worn by a variety of users, such as bicyclists, motorcyclists, firefighters, skiers, and others, such as soldiers, aircraft or helicopter pilots. All of the current helmets, regardless of their use, have an outer rigid shell with the general shape of a sphere including a facial opening, and whose cavity thus formed has protective and comfort padding elements adapted to nest the user's head. Furthermore, the helmet is conventionally held on the user's head by a holding arrangement, such as a flexible chin strap fixed to the lateral portions of the helmet. The current devices for connecting the chin strap are completely unsatisfactory, since they are inefficient, often unreliable, and very unaesthetic. The removal or positioning of the helmet is most often quite difficult; the adjustment thereof is delicate and often does not allow a proper positioning and retention. The helmet is then uncomfortable for the wearer, and it does not fulfil its protective function in good conditions.
Furthermore, once the helmet is positioned and tightened on the user's head, it has free strap ends that can hinder the wearer's movements.